1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and base member receiving structure and more particularly, to a tablet PC and base member receiving structure, which enables the tablet PC to be locked to the base member when received thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable computer, for example, a tablet PC may be used with a base member having a keyboard, so that the user can selectively use the digital induction pen of the tablet PC or the keyboard of the base member for data entry, forming a dual-usage portable computer.
A portable computer of this design is highly portable and convenient for use anywhere. However, because the portable computer and the base member are separately devices, it is not convenient to carry and receive the portable computer and the matching base member.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable computer and base member receiving arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid problem.